


Dungeons and Dragons

by DWrites



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 00:37:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11093253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DWrites/pseuds/DWrites
Summary: The Stark children and their cousin, Jon, have some fun.





	Dungeons and Dragons

**Author's Note:**

> Robb and Jon are 10 years old. Sansa is 7. Arya is 4. Bran is 3. Rickon hasn't been born yet.

“Help me! Oh help me!” Sansa cried out from the balcony on the second floor of the house. There were stairs connecting it down to the lower floor’s lounger. Down at the lounge was Arya, with a wooden sword. Robb and Jon were hiding in the hallway, surveying the scene. Arya, an evil villain, had taken the princess, Sansa, prisoner and it was now up to the knights, Robb and Jon, to save her. Little Bran was sitting on a couch, playing with his toys. He was supposed to be Arya’s henchman, but right now he was more interested in his truck toys. Catelyn was asleep in her room, enjoying a nap as being pregnant in the summer was terrible.

“We need a plan,” Robb whispered to Jon. 

“The only way to get Sansa would be to climb up those stairs. And Arya is guarding them.”

“We need the key,” Robb said. Currently, there was a baby gate at the top of the stairs, mainly in preparation for the newest addition to the Stark family. The key to get this was currently among Bran’s toys, planted there by Arya.

“I can fight off Arya for a little bit if you can grab the key from Bran.” Jon said.

“That shouldn’t be too hard.“

Jon started forward and engaged in a duel with Arya. They battled with wooden swords. Jon was careful not to bruise his little cousin, but Arya was vicious, swinging her sword with all the force she could muster. Robb meanwhile was trying to wrestle the key from Bran. He won, but Bran started crying. Knowing his mother was asleep, he quickly picked Bran up and tried to get him to calm down. Meanwhile, Jon and Arya were still fighting with swords. After Bran was done crying, Robb gently placed him down and raced up the steps.

“No!” Arya cried out, as Robb opened the baby gate and rushed to meet Sansa.

“My hero!” Sansa hugged Robb. Robb picked her up, and carried her down the steps. Jon disarmed Arya and held his sword to her throat.

“We have won!” he cried out.

Suddenly, the door opened.

“Dad!” Multiple voices cried out at once as the children rushed to meet their father (uncle, in Jon’s case).

Ned laughed and hugged his children. Robb and Jon had wooden swords, Arya was wearing a helmet she found, and Sansa was dressed up in a very formal dress.

“Playing again?”

“I was the princess, dad! And Robb saved me while Jon battled the evil Arya!”

Catelyn Stark came into the room, holding Bran in her arms.

“Sansa! Is that my dress?”

“Mommy, a princess needs a dress!” Sansa cried out. She moved forward but tripped over the dress and fell into Ned.

“Why don’t you change for dinner? Robb and Jon, you two can clean up.”

The boys started groaning but they went to clean up any mess left by their playtime extravaganza. 

Soon, all the Starks were cleaned up and ready for dinner. As they ate, however, their minds were elsewhere. Robb and Jon were thinking of new strategies. Sansa was thinking of a better location to be a damsel in distress. And Arya was plotting on bringing Jon to her side, to give Robb some more obstacles. They ate fast, eager to prepare for phase two.


End file.
